


The Restaurant Embarrassment

by Love_Ties33



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Ties33/pseuds/Love_Ties33
Summary: A quick play write for fun.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	The Restaurant Embarrassment

The Restaurant Embarrassment

Setting:  
Hannibal and Will arrive at Le Chusa’s Restaurant, an exclusive eatery in town. They are both dressed in the finest suits money could buy, all at Hannibal’s expense of course. Hannibal does his best to impress his lover and knows this place will certainly do the job tonight.  
The eatery is very crowded and waiters running a muck to serve fine dishes of duck, veal, and caviar- among other things- in fine silver platters. Will eyes the food being served at the next table as Hannibal enjoys his view of him dressed in blue. 

Will: What is that?

Hannibal looks to the next table and observes. 

Hannibal: Why its duck served with white truffle sauce, doesn’t it look enticing?

Hannibal smiles.

Will: What are we having?

Will gets off the subject. Hannibal takes a drink of wine and sets it down. 

Hannibal: That my boy is a surprise! 

Will smiles and takes a drink of his wine. He is pleased with the taste.

Will: If it’s as good as this wine, then I will be happy.

Hannibal gleams knowing he will not be disappointed. Soon dinner arrives and the waiter serves their table, not one but many dishes until the whole table is covered in entrees. Will observes it all before him, hoping to find something delightful to eat but so far, he doesn’t see anything that looks inviting. The waiter glances at Hannibal with concern. Hannibal observes Will and nudges him on to help. 

Hannibal: Will? Just try something. Start with any dish you like.

Will looks reluctantly at Hannibal and quickly takes the dish which looks to be steak and sauce or at least appears to be. Will gets his fork to try it and the waiter lays down a sauce server next to him to pour on the dish. Will eyes it and then looks back up at the portly waiter. 

Will: Thank you. 

The waiter smiles then leaves. Will tries a few of the dishes and fine sauces. Hannibal says nothing else but eats his entrée of lobster frittata and champagne. Will drinks plenty of water and wine to go with his meal. Hannibal watches him closely and is pleased that his beautiful lover is trying the entrees and looks to be enjoying the dinner tonight. 

Hannibal: I am glad you like dinner. Though you’ve said nothing most of the night, but I can see that you are pleased.

Will grins slightly, not amused. 

Will: Fine dinner.

Hannibal looks into his blue eyes and is elated. Not many words, but it was bliss to hear such gratitude. 

The waiter arrives at the table again and lays another bowl of sauce beside him. Will pushes the sauce with his elbow back towards the waiter. 

Waiter: Is everything OK? 

Will: I don’t like the taste of that sauce; it is very watery and I…

Hannibal interrupts.

Hannibal: He just don’t prefer that sauce, I am sorry.

He quickly apologizes to the waiter as he glares at Will. The waiter takes the sauce away and leaves back to the kitchen. Hannibal nervously takes a drink of wine and sets it back down.

Hannibal: There are plenty of other sauces you can try, it does not have to be the red sauce. 

Hannibal leans his head forward and speaks lowly.

Hannibal: Keep your critique very plain and short Will. No need to elaborate. 

He smiles. Will eats some salad. Hannibal’s smile becomes a dead frown as he observes Will. He feels betrayed and that his lover isn’t happy with his attempt to please him tonight. 

The waiter breaks the awkward glare and silence at their table as he arrives to remove more dishes. He takes the brown sauce. Will looks at the waiter with relief.

Will: Oh, I’m so glad you’re taking that sauce, it smells so dis…

Hannibal interrupts again and slams his hand on the table.

Hannibal: That is the fish sauce! The best I’ve ever had, thank you waiter!

Will looks surprised at Hannibal’s reaction. The waiter glares at Will and then walks off. 

Hannibal drinks the rest of the wine in his glass with one gulp and slams it back down on the table. Will knows he’s angry. He looks around the room and others are staring towards their table. Hannibal is embarrassed at Will’s blunt ingratitude and critique of the food. 

Will pushes his plate aside and is ready to leave. Hannibal takes the bill, signs it and leaves it on table for the waiter. His frown turns into a smile as he comes up with an idea for revenge. 

Will smiles at him seeing that his anger has calmed down. The waiter returns to get the bill and Hannibal announces loudly for the whole room to hear. 

Hannibal: So, Will it seems that you weren’t happy with dinner tonight, so that means I will have to make it up to you in bed when we arrive home!

Will is aghast and leans back in his chair. He looks about the room and all eyes are on him. His face turns red.

The end.


End file.
